


The Long and Winding Road.

by trishabooms



Series: Lamb [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishabooms/pseuds/trishabooms
Summary: Jensen and a pregnant Jared are driving to their new home in Echo Falls, Canada. Jensen is determined to enjoy a safe, steady drive. Jared, on the other hand, is determined to be a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Lamb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	The Long and Winding Road.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to get back into writing again but I've been struggling with a couple of fairly lengthy fics. It's not so much that I'm unhappy with either story, it's more about not being completely in the big story mindset.  
> Anyway, after some thought I've come to the blindingly obvious conclusion that it makes more sense to write something short instead, and rather than start world building, I thought I'd dip back into a story I've already written.

“Are we there yet?” Jared asked for what had to be at least the twentieth time, since their convoy of cars set off on the long drive to their new home in Canada. He had to do something to pass the time, and annoying the hell out of Jensen was always fun. He could see Jensen’s jaw clenching in annoyance, clear proof that he was starting to get to him.

He held back a grin, but just barely. “Are we there…”

“Enough Jared, for pities sake.”

“Am I annoying you?” Jared didn’t wait for an answer. “Why don’t I tell you what’s currently annoying the crap out of me instead?” He spread his long arms over the back of the seat. “I’m annoyed because you seem to think it’s perfectly acceptable to treat me like I’m a fucking teenager, rather than a grown man. You bought me this car as a gift, Jensen,” he pointed out, getting into his stride. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a wonderful car. Unfortunately, it’s a car that you won’t allow me to drive. Explain to me how that’s a gift. Am I just allowed to look at it? Is that it?”

Jensen looked over at him. “I’m not stopping you from driving the car, it’s just that this stretch of road can be dangerous if you don’t know…”

“I’ve been driving for years on all kinds of roads,” Jared pointed out. I’m a responsible driver...”

“You drove over a godamn ravine, Jared!”

Jared glared at him. “Remind me, was that the time when I was driving away from what I believed were a group of crazy kidnappers, but turned out to be fucking aliens? Was that my fault?”

“Sorry,” he could hear Jensen’s sigh. “I’m just…”

“The overprotective idiot who loves me?”

“I am and I do,” Jensen confessed, a smile beginning to bloom on his lush, biteable, lips. “How about we call ahead to the others, get them to pull in at the next diner or whatever? We can get some food, stretch our legs and swap over driving.”

Jared grinned. “Sounds like a great idea to me. Want to hear another, even better, idea?” He didn’t wait for Jensen to answer. “I was thinking, seeing as we’re the ones bringing up the rear, we could pull off the road at the next rest spot.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Jensen asked him, concern clear in his voice. “If the drive is too much, if it’s hard on the baby…” Jensen’s hand automatically came to rest over Jared’s ever-growing bump.

“Hey! I’m fine, we’re fine,” Jared assured him, quickly.

“Then what?”

“My idea is that we pull off the road at the next rest area we come to and have ourselves a quickie in the woods.” He grinned. “We have to christen the car at some point before the baby’s born, Jensen, You know that. We can tell the others I was car sick or something and we’ll catch them up.”

“You’re not joking, are you?” Jensen quickly searched his expression before his eyes focused back on the road.

“I never joke about sex, Jensen. I thought you knew that by now.” He grinned. “So, what do you say, quickie?” He could see Jensen’s hands tighten on the wheel as he put his foot down and the car accelerated.

“You, are insatiable.” Jensen told him.

“Yes, I am,” Jared admitted. “And it is, without doubt, one of the best damn perks of pregnancy.”

Clearly Jensen was starting to think so too. “According to the GPS there’s a rest area coming up in about fifteen minutes, I’m assuming you can control yourself for that long.” He asked him, raising an elegant brow in question.

“I’ll give it my best shot. I did consider a hand-job but I don’t want you driving my car off the road.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen told him.

Jared nodded. “That is the plan, so…” He placed his large hand between Jensen’s muscular, jean clad, thighs and squeezed. “Are we there yet?”

The End.


End file.
